Dante's Tale: Divinity
by Dante-the-Master
Summary: Dante has spent his entire life at the Doko Academy, he knows nothing about his past and is happy to drift through life. Until one day he meet a Riolu and everything get changed forever... WARNING; Contains bad language, Pokeshipping, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

People say that your life flashes before your eyes before you are about to die

People say that your life flashes before your eyes before you are about to die. Well, I don't know if _I _believe if that's true, but I was remembering things I thought I had long forgotten. Like the first time I met Lucy, my Lucario, my partner, and my long time best-friend. It was four years ago, of course back then Lucy was just a nameless Riolu. First allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dante I don't know my last name, at least I didn't back then. I was apparently left on the doorstep of the Doko Academe, "A place where children are trained to be the next generation of Pokemon Masters". That was their, somewhat long, slogan. The truth behind it was a lot darker, but we'll get there later. Right now I'm about six-foot-two and have shoulder length light brown hair that's usually self spiking at the back. I usually dress in black cargo trousers, a red t-shirt, an ash grey shirt on top of that and over that a long black coat that reaches half way down my shins.

The day I met Lucy started just like any other day, I had a very large breakfast kippers, I think. I had been sent to Marcars Town to pick up some shopping, well they didn't give big missions to twelve-year-olds. Some parts Marcars can be some of most crime infested places in all of Saywa. Usually I stayed out of those parts of town but street-works made me walk though what me and my friends called "The Badlands". Anyway, I was trudging along with a rucksack full of food muttering to myself about how they never gave me any good missions. It was a warm day so I was wearing just my t-shirt and cargos. About twenty blocks before I arrived at the train station I heard a scream followed by the sound of running footsteps. I turned around to see a group of four Chavs chasing a Riolu while throwing stones at it. Now personally I hate Chavs, a bunch of brain-dead morons who dress like demented jockeys the whole lot of them. Just as the Riolu ran past me a stone thrown by one of the Chavs hit it on the back of its head and it went down, out like a light. "Ha, got it!" shouted the Chav at the front. Just before the Chav could get past my arm shot out, and because the Chav hadn't seen me he got caught in a perfect Clothes-Line attack. I had been top in the Self-defence classes by the way. When the other three Chavs saw this they advanced on me. I could tell they had been drinking because their movements were jerky uncoordinated all it took was a couple of well aimed punches and a good kick to bring them down. I then turned my attention to the Riolu. I had been trained in basic First Aid, so I knelt down beside the Riolu, checked its pulse, temperature, and breathing. It seemed to be a basic bump on the head but I decide to take the Riolu back to the Academy to be on the safe side. Once I got back to the Academy I dropped off the food shouting out a quick hello to Lilly, the head chef, before running off to the Medical centre. My best friend Jack was the top Medical student. If I remember correctly he dressed in a blue t-shirt, jeans and a long white doctors coat and his fiery red hair was usually tied back in a long pony-tail. So after he had given the Riolu a full check up he told me "You brought her here at just the right time, she has a Lv: 2 concussion and some internal bruising, but don't worry she'll be fine." "Wait a minute," I said a bit startled "the Riolu is a girl?" Jack just smiled blandly and said, "Yup, anyway could you go and inform the Madam about our new guest for me please?" "Pthh," I retorted "you just want me to go to her because she scares you." The truth is that the Madam scares me a bit too.

Madam Greenwood, the head of the Academe, despite her name she is probably the most un-green person in the world. For example, she kept seven computers on at once, among other things, to keep an eye on the Academy. "Ah," she said flamboyantly standing to welcome me into her large, brightly painted office. "Well if it isn't our mystery boy, Dante." As she said this she swept over wearing a long Emerald green dress with a high collar. The Madam must have been in her seventies but she was one of those well-preserved old people. Her curly raven-black hair, as always, hung in circlets that fell to her shoulders. "Hello Madam Greenwood, I've been sent to tell you about the status of our guest." I said sitting in the chair opposite her desk which, as always, had the seven computers all running at once. "Ah, yes the Riolu. Tell me do you know of its gender yet?" "It's a girl, Madam." I said blushing a bit, I was twelve what do you expect! "Ah, a beautiful girl is it?" Sighed the Madam, walking to the balcony windows behind her desk. "You know, Dante, Lucarioes are rare and wonderful Pokemon." Oh God here we go. Never, I repeat NEVER, get the Madam into a conversation about Lucarioes, because if you do you're looking down the barrel of a four and a half hour lecture about how rare and wonderful Lucarioes are. Five hours later I'm sitting there as close to comatose as you can get while still being awake. "Yes, indeed Lucarioes are wonders. Oh my! Is that the time!" She said checking her golden Rolex. "I'm so sorry, Dante, I didn't mean to keep you so long." Huh, what I'm awake!" I said startled out of my pseudo-coma. "Please," said the Madam gesturing toward the door, "Allow me to escort you to dinner, on the way you can tell me how you came to meet this young Riolu." I was way too tired and hungry to argue. Like she had requested I retold my story of how I had met, and saved, the Riolu. "Why, that is just outstanding not to mention amazing!" The Madam exclaimed after my story. "Someone as valiant as you, Dante, deserves a reward of some sort." She said just as we reached the dining hall. "Ah here we are, I'll think of something and tell you tomorrow, ok." I just nodded, went through the doors and took my place with my friends Jack and Hikari. Hikari, now she was a real tomboy. She usually had long purple hair that fell all the way down her back, and usually wore a black and red outfit that was dripping with chains and buckles. "Hey man, where you been, we've been waiting for you!" She said slapping me hard on the back, which was her usual greeting for me. "I was stuck in Madam Greenwoods office being given 'the Lucario talk', erg!" I said collapsing agenised the table. "Ouch! Tough break, here eat this." She said placing a plate of fried shrimp in front of me. "Thanks," I said, "it looks delish." I was starving so the shrimp weren't there for long. After swallowing the last one I turned my attention to Jack, who had his face burred in a medical text book. "Yo, Jack! How long have you had your face in that book?" "About four hours now." He said, without looking up. "I've got a big test next week." He had been studying for the last two weeks. "Yes we know," said Hikari, "I'm sure you'll make a great Nurse Joy some day!" "Laugh all you want but I'll be curing the diseases of tomorrow," said Jack looking up from his book. "Funny," said Hikari, "that's the only time he has looked up from that book this evening." That reminded me of my extra errand I had done that day. I reached into my deep cargo pocket and pulled out a book. "Here you go, Hikari," I said handing her the book, "happy birthday." "Oh wow, Death Note Volume 5! How did you know?" I just shrugged and said, "It's the only one you haven't gotten yet." I got up leaving those two to there books muttering something about a headache. I climbed into bed still fully dressed and I think I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow. The next day I awoke to the sound of my PDA going off. I flipped it open and selected the message menu, it was from Madam Greenwood with the subject; Reward. The message was as flows, "Dear Dante, after hearing your story I have decided to promote you, for it seems that you can take care of yourself very well, to Warrior Lv: 7 and Sword Fighter Lv: 5. I also wish for you to take care of that Riolu, when it comes to, for I think you were destined to be together." Well, needless to say I was over the moon. I jumped out of bed, pulled on my shoes and my normal brown jacket, I got my long black one later, and ran out of the door. I knew that Jack and Hikari would already be out and about. Jack would be in the Medical Lab and Hikari would be in garden, despite her tomboyish nature she loves gardening. I decided to run down to the kitchen to grab a bite. Lilly, the head chef, always had a soft spot for me. She also taught me how to cook. My best dish, Corned Beef Pasties. It was always fun cooking with her because we would always end up singing "A Little Priest" from Sweeney Todd. A hardy twenty-five year-old her long light brown hair was usually tied into two ponytails, like Tsunade from Naruto. As soon as she saw me she said, "(Gasp) a customer, _wait where's your rush where's your hurry! You gave me such a fright I thought you was a ghost half a minute, can't you sit? Sit it down, SIT!" _As soon as she said this she pushed me into a chair, she couldn't sing any more because we were both laughing too hard. You see because of the fact that we were both Sweeney Todd fans this was her usual greeting for me. "So what's up, Dante, you took off so fast yesterday I could barley have a chance to say 'Hi'." I told her the story of how I came to meet the Riolu and then how the Madam promoted me. "Chavs," she snarled, "what did I tell ya, scum of the world the whole lot of them! That's not important though I'm so happy for your promotion!" I grinned and said, "thank you." Just then my PDA went off, it was time for my first new class; Adv Sword Play. I set off to class at breakneck speed arrive there first as usual. The next five days passed just like normal I would go to class, have lunch with Jack and Hikari, visit the Riolu, and then go to bed until one day disaster struck.

I had been a very long day and the last thing I wanted was more trouble, I was trying to relax in my room reading 'Wicked' I was on the last chapter and I wanted to finish it soon. However my reading was cut short when I heard frantic footsteps. Jack burst in through the door of my room and shouted, "Dante! Is an emergency, come quickly!" I just rolled my eyes and said, "Jack, whatever it is I'm sure you can handle it." "Not this," he said still frantic, "it's the Riolu, she's got a nightmare and I'm talking bad, Darkrai induced, traumatising, terror. If she doesn't calm down soon she'll go into cardiac arrest!" That was all I needed to hear, I was off moving faster than a speeding Latios. Let me scope it out for you, my room is in the Western Dorms and the Medical Wing is on the East Side, over six hundred meters from my room. I got to the Medical Wing in less than five minutes, that's how fast I was moving. Once I got there I could see Riolu was in a bad way, she was thrashing about terribly and screaming at the top of her lungs. I quickly ran over and shouted "Jack, what can we do!?" Jack had just come huffing through the door and said in return, "I huff could try huff making pant an Elixir cough." I scooped up the Riolu, "Good," I said, "get to it." Jack, still out of breath, went over to a table with a bunch of various liquids and started making an Elixir. In the mean I tried to calm the Riolu down. She was saying stuff but I couldn't tell what it was, I don't speak Riolu. Just then Jack shouted "Done," and ran over carrying a bottle full of bright green liquid. Jack passed me the bottle and I tried to pour a little into the Riolu's mouth, but it was clenched shut. Now I was just acting on impulse so I did what I thought would help. I poured some of Elixir into my own mouth and pushed my lips on the Riolu's in a pseudo kiss-of-life. Let me start by saying how weird if felt to be sort of kissing a Pokemon, and secondly that it worked she calmed down intently. Right after that I placed her down on the bed and made sure that she had her pillow, she had knocked it out of bed. Since Jack had been running diagnostics he, thankfully, had not seen my "first kiss" if it can be called so. "Right," Jack said turning to me, "I'm gonna go check the surrounding, see if Darkrai is still around. Would you mind staying here to look after her?" "Sure, but what if she gets frantic again? Should I give her some more Elixir?" Jack thought for a moment and then said, "no, it could be hazardous to her, however if she gets frantic then why don't you try singing to her that should calm her down." I was still trying to figure out how singing would help when she started to moan and move about in her sleep. "Ok," I sighed, "if singing will help then I will sing like a Linnet Bird." The only song I could think of that would not scare her was 'Not While I'm Around' from Sweeney Todd, so I sang it best I could,

_"Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.  
Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around._

_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,  
I'll send 'em howling,  
I don't care, I got ways._

_No one's gonna hurt you,  
No one's gonna dare.  
Others can desert you,  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there._

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,  
But in time...  
Nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around..._

_Being close and being clever  
Ain't like being true  
I don't need to,  
I would never hide a thing from you,  
Like some..._

_No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare  
Others can desert you,  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there!  
Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while  
But in time...  
Nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around..."_

After I had finished singing she had fallen into a deep sleep, just at this moment Jack walked in. "Ok, well there's no sign of Darkrai so I guess that we should head back to bed." I looked at the Riolu who was smiling in her sleep, looked back at Jack and said, "You go on ahead I'm just gonna stay here and make sure that the Riolu is fine, ok?" Jack yawned loudly and said "Fine, but if anything happens then don't hesitate to tell me." I just nodded and sat there right next to her bed until I fell asleep my self and, I thought it may have been a trick of the moon light, I could swear that the Riolu was glowing slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day when I woke up I yawned, stretched, and checked my watch. It was five thirty, long before anyone woke up. "Erg," I groaned noticing the huge cramp in my neck. "Remind me never to sleep in a hospital chair ever again." I said to myself, at least, I thought it was myself. "Alright," said a voice from behind me. I tuned around, startled, to fine my self looking into the face of a Lucario, standing about two inches away from me. The Lucario was smiling cheerfully at me and, "you did look very uncomfortable in that chair. What is this room by the way?" All I could think was "she sounds a bit like Idina Menzel". She cocked her head to one side and said, "Who's Idina Menzel?" That startled me even more, "you can hear my thoughts?" "Err, no. You just said it out loud. So, who is Idina Menzel?" She said, I calmly replied "Idina Menzel is an actress, a rather famous one too," "Cool," she said, walking around the room looking at everything. Just then I noticed, she was a Lucario all right, but she was missing the yellow fur on her chest and the puffy dark blue shorts, she was naked! Just as I thought this, and my jaw had hit the floor already, she turned around. I tried to look up, but like a moth to a flame, I looked down. Her breasts were well formed and, except for the nipples, covered in dark blue fur. She was still looking around so she didn't notice my staring. My brain quickly kicked back into action, I needed to get her back up to my room and get some clothes on her as fast as possible. I walked over to the door and opened it up a bit and leaned out to look into the hallway, there was no one there. The Lucario leaned out to look as well, "what are we looking for?" She said. I couldn't answer because all I could thing of was the fact that her breasts were pushing into my back. So we just stood there, I too shocked to move, and her looking for something that wasn't there. After standing there for a couple of minutes, and realising that I had a nosebleed which I quickly wiped away, she said, "I think that if were gonna get moving then we'd better go now." "R-right, yeah, lets move." I took her hand and set of at brake-neck speed. While holding her hand I noticed something. I felt like a sort of electricity passing between us, it felt strange but nice. However it could have been the panic of maybe being discovered with a nude Lucario that gave me a huge adrenalin boost, either way we got to my room in record time.

Once we both got though the door I closed and locked it, leaned against the door and looked over to the Lucario who was lying on my bed in a very sexy position, which started the nosebleed up again. "Clothes," I said pinching my nose, "you need clothes!" "K" she said seemingly un-phased by the fact she was naked. I started rummaging through my wardrobe looking for something that would be suitable, while she picked up a 'Naruto' book lying on my sideboard. After searching for a few minutes I found an old pair of jean-shorts that I had never worn. I threw them to her, she pulled them on. They fit perfectly and were the same colour as her fur so they looked natural on her. After a few more minutes of frantic searching, people would be getting up in a little while, I found a yellow polo shirt. I pulled it out of the wardrobe but the sleeve of the shirt caught on a nail and was ripped clean off. "Oops," giggled the Lucario as she saw me holding up a shirt with one sleeve. I shrugged grabbed the other sleeve and pulled it off before throwing the now sleeveless shirt to her. It was a bit baggy on her, but it would do for now. Plus the open neck on the shirt meant that her chest-spike was naturally protruding without showing to much cleavage. "That was fun, what are we gonna play now?" She asked leaning against the back of my bed, crossing her arms and smiling. "Play…" I said completely perplexed, then I had an idea, "were gonna go play 'Visit the Madam'." Just then my stomach growled loudly, "but first; breakfast. Come on I'll introduce you to my friend Lilly." While walking down to the kitchen I remembered that I hadn't told her about myself or the academy. While walking to the kitchen I told her of everything so far, everything except how I met her that is. After walking for a few minutes we reached the kitchen I knocked on the door and walked in. Lilly was cooking up some breakfast, and she turned to see who was coming through the door. "Ah, hi Dante, 'did you come here for a pie sir?' Well too bad I'm all out at the moment." "Nah," I said smiling "I'm just here to get, like, some toast or an English muffin or something for me and my friend." "Oh, so which friend is it," she said turning back to her cooking. "The purple haired on or the one what won't take his nose out of a book of some sort?" "Nether," I said gesturing for Lucario to come in. "It's this Lucario." She looked up from whatever it was she was butchering and ran over to get a better look while still holding her favourite cleaver, which scared the hell out of Lucario. The main thing she was looking at was the baggy, sleeveless shirt. "Now, this will never do. This shirt is far too baggy, it doesn't complement her figure at all. Dante, are you and your friend going anywhere in a hurry? Because if your not I can bring it in a bit so it fits her form a lot better." That's Lilly for you letting her mouth run away with her. What else could I say other than, "OK." Lilly stuck the cleaver into a designated slot in the side of the chopping board, put an arm around the Lucario and led her into the next room smiling reassuringly and saying, "Don't worry, my dear, this'll only take a few minutes." Just before she closed the door she turned to me and said, "Dante, there is a carton of orange juice and tray of blueberry muffins in the fringe. Would you mind putting them out on the table?" Before I could answer they were out of the room, Lilly saying, "Okay now, sweetie, would you mind whipping that shirt off so I can begin?" For a moment I just stood there a bead of nerves sweat running down the side of my face. I couldn't help but think what Lucario thought was going on, before she was rushed from the room she gave me an endearing, 'help me' sort of look.

I set out the muffins and O.J on the table putting it out as nice as I could. Just as I finished Lilly came back into the room followed by Lucario whose shirt now fit a lot better. "Wow, it fits perfectly! This has to be some of your best work, Lilly." I said eyeing the work Lilly had done. "Thanks, Hey Lucario turn around, show him!" Lucario turned around to revile that she had a strange symbol embroidered on the back of the shirt. The symbol on the back was sort of like a strange spiky muti-edged shuriken, it suited her perfectly. After seeing this small fashion show we all sat down to eat. So, we all sat there and we talked all the while, by the end of the conversation Lucario was a Sweeney Todd fan. Lucario and I left after helping Lilly clear up the table. On the way to Madam Greenwoods' offices Lucario asked me ton of questions about the academe, my friends, Madam Greenwood, Lilly, the classes, and me. Along the way, since everyone had started getting up, people were pointing and talking. "Look, a Lucario." "Aren't they rare?" "How, the hell, did Dante get one?!" Those were some of main ones I could hear. Then from behind me came a voice, one of which I was not happy to hear. "Hey, loser, how did you manage to get a Lucario? Doesn't matter, Lucarioes are lame anyway!" It was Chris, the head of the Strategy Team, because of this he acted like he owned the academy. Subsequently, this meant he couldn't get laid under water, with an oxygen tank. When ever I looked at him something about him always reminded me of a Snubble which had something pointy shoved up its butt. I tuned around, "Come on Chris. I'm not in the mood for this." "Good," he said cracking his knuckles, a habit I detest. "That'll make things easy for me!" After saying this he dived in with a well aimed Dynamic Punch that hit me in the gut. "Dante," screamed the Lucario as I flew back with the force of the punch, Chris has obviously been working out. I landed, got back to my feet as quick as possible, only to see him turn his 'attention' to Lucario. Chris grabbed her, to many shouts of encouragement from the more violent students. Pushed her up against the wall and readied a Focus Punch. Lucario was trying her best to brake free but was unable to. I had been knocked quite a way away so I had to start running right away. As I was running I grabbed my right wrist with my left hand, I don't know why either way something good happened. Lightning started coming out of my hand and, once I reached him, slammed my Lighting Fist right into Chris's side. The Chidori, as I now know to call wasn't powerful enough to do any lasting damage, but knocked him out cold. I straightened helping Lucario to her feet and I shouted out to the students, "Know this, if one of you try to lay so much as a finger on this Lucario you'll have to go though me first!" I looked at the throng of students and, with Lucario, walked off to visit Madam Greenwood.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucario and I stayed unusually silent during the next few minutes until she turned to me and said, "Dante, thanks for protecting me back there

Lucario and I stayed unusually silent during the next few minutes until she turned to me and said, "Dante, thanks for protecting me back there. You really care!" I didn't know what to say in reply to that I just smiled back at her and said, "You shouldn't worry about Chris. He's an ass hole and a pervert, but if you give the message that you're stronger then him and he'll leave you alone." We stayed silent for another couple of minutes before Lucario broke the silence. "Chris is gonna be alright, isn't he? I mean you hit him pretty hard with what ever that attack was." "You care about you attacker?" I was somewhat taken back at this question. "I'm pretty sure he'll be fine, but I have some questions for the Madam." Soon enough we arrived at the huge, illustrious, carved Lucario emblazoned doors that lead to the Madams office. Once we entered we were greeted by the Madams PA an intelligent Dellcatty Morph.

Just so you know, over the last hundred years Pokemon have been changed in an unbelievable way, thay have been turned, mostly, into Anthro-morphs. For example, in the old days Pokemon could only say their own name and were more animal like. However, all that changed and nobody can pinpoint when, some say it had something to do with the battle at Times End, but most including me believe that it had something to do with the unexplained disappearance of a single Pokemon trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum. Unfortunately there was a downside, Shadow Pokemon started to occur naturally in the wild. As for Times End that is where the Great Time-Space War occurred, during which two armies stood; one supporting Dialga, the other supporting Palkia. The mêlée that followed caused time to stop completely. Luckily everything living had been evacuated after that time stopped with the land burnt and still burning in some places as well rain that was once falling suspended in midair. No one is allowed in Times End, and for good reason the area is infested with Shadow Pokemon who would attack as soon as look at you.

Back to now though. Diana, the Delcatty Morph, was dressed in a smart pinstriped trouser suit, a pair of black wire rimed reading glasses, and holding a plain black clipboard. "Good morning Dante! If you're here to see Madam Greenwood I'm afraid you're going to have to wait for a little while. She's getting dressed, you see, she has a big day ahead of her." She has always been chatty; in fact most students called her the "Chatty-Catty". She also has a problem with over working; once she worked for one hundred hours straight at the end of which she passed out and didn't wake up for three days. When she did wake up she became really upset about all work she missed. "That's not a problem, Diana, my…" I looked over at Lucario, "I mean _our_ first class doesn't start for another hour." Lucario smiled at me and whispered "Thanks" under her breath. "Suit your self, the Madam will be ready in around ten minutes." Replied Diana, settling back down at her desk her currant job was to reply to application letters, she could write some of the nicest 'go to Hell' letters in the world. So Lucario and I waited in the antechamber to the Madams office. Lucario was looking around at all the various paintings, statues, wall scrolls, and figures of Lucarioes. "The Madam seems to have a bit of an obsession" Lucario whispered to me. "Yeah," I whispered back, "but don't say it to her face. Because she has a hectic day ahead and we have to get to class we might be able to get away without the usual Lucario speech." Before Lucario could respond the door to Madam Greenwood's burst open with a loud bang and an extravagant fanfare. Lucario jumped about two feet backwards while Diana and I stayed completely motionless. As Madam Greenwood entered adorned with a long peacock blue, green faux-fur trimmed dress, I wasn't impressed mainly because this show had frightened Lucario. I crossed my arms and shouted over the fanfare "Madam, was that really necessary." Lucario was looking over my shoulder with her arms around my waist like she was holding on for support. The Madam instantly took note of this and giggled, "You two make a lovely couple". At this I blushed profusely. Meantime Madam Greenwood swept over in order to obtain a better view of Lucario. "My, my, my," the Madam said dreamily, Lucario realising that there was no real danger had let go. "You are quite the beauty, aren't you…" Lucario looked over at me her eyes said 'what's happening' I shrugged as if to say 'just go with it'. Madam Greenwood was looking over every inch of Lucario. Apparently finished with her examination the Madam nodded slowly and said, "She has very strong chakra. Dante, you are very lucky to have met such a partner. In addition to that, Dante, I was watching that fight you had with Christopher, do you know the attack you did?" I thought back at the fight, I hadn't a clue. I shook my head, at which the madam smiled and said, "It was a Chidori attack, it is very hard to perform. I have just had an idea; why don't you and your friend come with me to my meeting, I need some bodyguards and you seem perfect for the job." I was naturally taken aback with this proposal, this meant blowing off class. I nodded warily; it was very unlike the Madam to suggest skipping classes. "OK," I said, "but only if you explain about this Chidori and all this other weird shi… stuff." Madam Greenwood agreed and Lucario and I were just about to walk out of the Madams office when the Madam called out, "Oh! Dante does your partner have a name?" I thought for a moment before replying, "No, I haven't given her one." "Right," said the Madam resolutely, "from now her name will be, Lucrecia!" I didn't say anything, but I was a bit annoyed. This was just like Madam Greenwood; giving a name that is posh sounding and very hard to spell. Lucrecia and I walked out of the office we had around two hours before we left. After we were a few feet away from the door Lucrecia breathed a sigh of relief, "wow, that was intense but I think we got through it okay. I also can't believe I have a name; Lucrecia! It just roles off the tongue, doesn't it?" I looked over at her at this point she was obviously happy. However I needed to say something, "Your name is nice, but it's such a mouth full. How would you feel about shortening it for casual use?" Lucrecia thought for a moment and then replied, "ok, but I can't think of anything shorter. Do you have an idea?" I did. "That's easy," I said smiling, "Lucy, I think it suits you perfectly!"


End file.
